The First Step
by kana.viola.stars
Summary: There were two students who wanted to enter Totsuki for pursue their dreams. One of them dreamed to surpass the greatest Greek chef in her life- her father. The other wished to follow the dreams of his mother while using the same cuisine she did and rebuild the shut down Thai Restaurant that his mother previously owned. How would their first year in Totsuki be? [91st Gen Focused]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This chapter will focus on the time before she entered Totsuki! So there are no canon characters mentioned yet but there will be some mentions on the succeeding chapters! The next chapter will be the Entrance Exam, so I hope you're ready for it! Also take note this focuses on the 91st generation- the following people will definitely appear in the story: Eizan Etsuya, Satoshi Isshiki, Nene Kinokuni, Terunori Kuga and so on and so forth!_**

**_Thank you for actually giving a chance for this story! And I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The fragrance of herbs and spices spread around the eatery loaded up with customers. It was amazing that there were so many people inside the restaurant and each table was loaded up with upbeat individuals who'd love to have a toast on a table or talk with the biggest grins all on their faces.

Possibly this was what this little spot did to their patrons- it satisfied them and make them content with each chomp they take... However, they never got tired of the flavors that they were able to experience.

Regardless of whether the kitchen was right now hectic with certain individuals going in and out the entryways in best speed, they were still able to manage the entire eatery. In the event that the ringer rang once, it implied the time had come to serve sustenance to someone else. Assuming twice, at that point there was another dish that should be prepared.

It may have been an exceptionally bustling night, yet it was no inconvenience.

A female with long dark colored hair opened the door and there was a grin present all over and a certain flash sparked in her eyes. _**"Masae Milas, prepared to serve!"**_

A few people turned and they couldn't lie to themselves. They perceived her by her voice right away. Obviously they would! It wouldn't be difficult to recollect whether you were a daily customer.

She chose to go around and settle a few plates down on tables, and she'd draw out a little notebook and pen each time somebody needed to order more food. It was a standard thing inside the place and she was so used to each and every single moment of it.

Did she enjoy? Obviously, she did. She constantly imagined about being the best Greek gourmet expert in Japan-yet there was one stage she ought to experience before thinking about that she was the best. It was to beat her father. Her deep rooted instructor, and one of her most prominent companions.

He was a culinary expert that had the capacity to move on from a notable school in Japan. Regardless of whether along these lines, he chose to live back in his country for a minute with his wife and children. He was an outstanding chef in Greece, yet in the wake of moving to Japan- he needed to attempt and recapture popularity once more.

He began basic, he began little, he made his very own diner! He was worried about the possibility that that it wouldn't be a hit in Japan, yet... There were many individuals who really began to look all starry eyed at his cooking. It was something new in Japan, maybe he was a flavor that was added to a dish! Another taste equivalents to individuals' interests. Perhaps moving wasn't so terrible after all?

To be reasonable, he never truly must be afraid financially as far back as his better half proceeded with her privately-run company. He was a daring individual, and it went shockingly well. He even shown one of his little girls how to cook, and he knew well that it was her fantasy to beat him. He felt terribly excited for the day when she does.

"Masae, serve this to table 4."

"Okay."

"Also, this to table 17."

"Understood."

"Also, " Before her dad could give her another plate, he spotted somebody getting the plate from him and leaving the kitchen. "I was showing her how to perform multiple tasks! She will be the new head chef of this spot once she graduates!" Before he could step to one of his "employees" to recover the plate, his daughter ceased him by going before him.

"No need to worry. You should already realize I'll have the capabilities to do it without anyone else's help on the off chance that he didn't get it from you." She giggled delicately before she pushed the door again with her foot. "You don't have to prepare me for it. I'm setting off to that school you experienced soon. I trust that you believe in me enough." With this, the young lady left the kitchen by and by to serve dishes to more of their customers and her dad stopped for two or three seconds before giving a smile.

_**"Heh. You truly resemble me, huh?"**_

He started to return to cooking, and his head was suddenly overwhelmed by a single question that came in his mind... Will his girl be content with Totsuki? He slapped himself on the cheek once he understood he was not focused on the dish that he was currently making. That shouldn't be his principle stress now- he must make sure the kitchen won't get set on fire as a result of losing his focus.

* * *

When the clock hit 10:00PM, each individual who was working started helping in tidying the spot up. They would in every case near to this time, and whatever is left of the prior hours midnight was for cleanup or for preparation to sleep.

"It's tomorrow, Masae. I hope your remember." Her dad brought this up while cleaning the dishes with a towel. "It's a prestigious school loaded up with rich teenagers all over the place, They all have their very own specialty and it'd be difficult to adapt to them."

"Not so new, I can deal with it. The main difference is that my main objective is to cook, nothing else." Masae brought up and she placed the plates back in the drawers where they belonged. "Indeed, I'm from a humble background that offers Greek dishes, and the "Dish of the Day"is a dish from a different cuisine and it comes in changes every day but I have to prove to them that what a person can do doesn't come from where they're from." Her voice got rather soft when she kept on talking. "And by the chance that they speak badly about the diner that my Papa developed, I will need to prove them wrong."

"That's my girl." He laughed, somewhat entertained by her response. "Be that as it may, regardless of whether they ridicule you, you should in any case talk up. You generally defend others but you do not defend yourself. Ideally you'll recover some self esteem by being there. It may influence you to understand that you're actually superior compared to how you think of yourself."

"I'll attempt, Papa." She reacts. "Emphasis on attempt. I've never looked at myself that greatly ever since that incident, but I do know I still want to beat you despite it." She grinned slightly, attempting to reassure her dad. "At least I have some of that burning in me until now!"

This was one reason why Totsuki was a 50-50 for her. She could gain more confidence if she saw that she could match people in famous restaurant. The other side of the coin is if she were teased by growing up in a diner, it might not end up so well.

"Despite everything you still have it." Her dad expressed. "So guarantee me you won't let anybody quench it until the end of time. Okay?"

"No guarantees, yet I'll do my best to keep your wishes!"

"Great. You better." Her dad gave her the last plate. "Presently, you need to spare your energy for your entrance test for tomorrow. You'll most likely have somebody from the Elite Ten judge you... Or on the other hand perhaps somebody from the alumni... I sincerely don't have a certain idea about the subtleties now, however good luck. I know you can do it."

"It's not I can do it."

"Hm?

"It's that I will do it." She started leaving, however without thinking back-she expressed the words that would warm every father's heart. "_**Since I've been taught by the best father on the planet." **_She proceeded to the area where the customers ate to glance around and check if there were any messes left.

Without himself noticing, a few tears started streaming down his cheeks. Presently he knew the sentiment of each dad once their kid chose to have a hue step in life. It was heartwarming. Inspiring, even.

Before he got the opportunity to rush in tears, his younger daughter tossed him a roll of tissue. "Dad, spare your tears for tomorrow. You'll be crying for three hours."

* * *

The following morning came, and before the family could really make an extraordinary gathering for her-she was spotted in the dining area, as of now putting their morning meal on spot. "Hello!"

"Masae, you truly destroyed our surprise party for you since you got up first." One of her cousins expressed before murmuring and pushing up his glasses. His pink eyes glazing at her then at the breakfast before them. "I can't believe you woke up first to make us breakfast and-"

"SURPRISE" A female who has comparable attributes to the male would end up utilizing the party poppers regardless of it not being a "shock" any longer. "Apologies, I needed to. Can't squander some great old party poppers made with recycled materials."

The female who was already done with her preparation only laughed before nodding her head. "Don't worry! I appreciate the thought!" She really did appreciate and they ended up all seating down on their designated seats.

"So what's the dish for the morning, Masae?" Her mother inquired. She was often not at home since she was a buy person however she filed a leave to see her daughter before she left to go to her dream school as a chef in Japan.

_**"Pites!"**_ She exhibited them to the principal feast they would have throughout the morning. "So whatever is inside will be a surprise!" She had the capacity to conceal the element of every pie with the outside layer. When they open it up with their fork or even take a chomp of it- they'll, in a split second, comprehend what was inside. Every pie had coordinating structures and it had the capability to show such creativity even with simple flowers and a touch of carvings to reveal the obscure ingredients so whoever consumes the food made can give a little theory on what's inside.

"Savory Pies. A great dish that can be available in various types of cuisines... Great decision!" Her dad grabbed his fork and peered toward his first child. "Even hiding secrets in a simple way." He was the first to have an essence of her pie, and he felt his taste buds move in the blended flavors of the pie. "As expected from my daughter."

He had the inclination that he was back in Greece once more, and a few recollections showed up in his mind. Obviously memories would come in the event since she made such a traditional and all around enjoyed dish in the nation he lived in for quite a long while. He felt as if he was at home.

Each person in the room watched the response of the oldest individual who was in the house and after he gulped, he would end up having another bite. He couldn't prevent himself from eating. Each nibble influenced him to recall a little memory from his adolescence, and it went on from there. The dish was genuinely stunning.

It brought back the occasions where he was still there in his motherland.

"Tiropita, I am guessing through uncle's response."

"No doubt about it!" She nodded her head. "It's the traditional Greek Feta Cheese Pie." She grinned and he tuned in to her clarification. "It's nothing that new to Saniya, Mama, Papa or I-however I'm guessing you never had it before!"

"Never. It's very unbelievable if I say so myself. I live with you all but then I haven't had this yet." He was watching the rest eat their meals while giving a few remarks all over. As said by them, it was prepared superbly and it borught out the best of all the ingredients. "I should probably allow myself to have a try."

"Please tell me how it is once you do! If there are things to improve on, inform me as well!"

When he took a bite, he promptly knew why it was such a renowned dish in Greece. Its flavor was astounding and it was exceptionally fulfilling. Eating just a one little piece was sufficient for him to long for more. "The peta mixes so well with the phyllo that it's astounding... It's so coordinated that it makes me want to eat more... If I were a client, I'd request another round of this dish even if I haven't completed this one yet."

"Is there something else?"

"The olive oil was used perfectly, it made the dish look more presentable because it was placed so well together. You did it so greatly. If it were a normal chef, they wouldn't make a simple dish to an extravagant one and make it look this presentable. _**You're ready.**_"

Masae ended up hugging her cousin and he jumped a bit out of surprise, but his first reaction was to pet her head and ruffle her hair. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

After some time, they all completed and the time had come to bid a fond farewell to Masae. There were a few words that were said to her by every person and she nearly wound up crying. Everything ended up with embraces and little kisses on the cheeks or heads before they waved at her.

She swore on her life...

_**That she's going to graduate from Totsuki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for IceColdSea for such a nice review! I'm happy that you're interested in the 91st Generation Characters and my ocs aw well because they've always been my favorite Generation ever since more of them showed up! I am also glad you love Masae, and she and I love you too! You're great too, Lea!**_

_**Also to the guest, thank you so much! Love you lots and I'm happy that you couldn't wait for the chapter because here it comes!**_

* * *

The trek didn't take excessively long as she just expected to take a train to get to her predetermined area. She asked why her dad expected her to get a dormitory, and he said it was less expensive to do that as opposed to experiencing a train regularly… So she just pursued whatever her dad had said to her.

She started strolling to the passage entryway of Totsuki and she felt herself freeze once she spotted individuals wearing similar uniforms. There were many people who were around her who previously got their spot in Totsuki… and now there was her. Somebody who still needed to experience a specific obstacle with the goal that she could be a a part of them.

If she could be be honest, she felt her heart beat quicker and her stomach began twisting she was getting anxious. New faces regardless of whether she looked left or right, an alternate environment that threatened her to her bone- the odd gazes they provided for the girl who was wearing a new culinary expert attire… it made her feel an uneasy vibe. However, she shouldn't feel like this… She will show to every student that she had the right to be with them.

She breathed in and sighed in a delicate way with the attempt of making herself quiet down. She shut her eyes and puffed her chest out. She shouldn't freeze, not now, not ever. She opened her eyes and started strolling forward, overlooking how other people took stared at her. She shouldn't hear their murmurs or notice their eyes which was glancing through her spirit. She needed to concentrate on the entrance exam that was going occur throughout the morning.

The minute she quit strolling was the minute she already reached the building which was supposed to enter.. Her dad has expressed this was where she ought to go, and he was correct. There were individuals in various sort of garments, and she definitely realized that they originated from other places and nations. She perceived a few accents and dialects that drifted around the air.

_**However, she needed to concede that there was something odd. **_

It must be on the grounds that the test hasn't begun but then there were individuals encompassing a solitary person. He was probably another applicant, since she'd believe that they would be a lot in dread once the judge was there. They were shushing each other as squeals originated from girls, and there were men who watched or turned away from the center of attention.

Just who was this person they surrounded?

She started getting inquisitive, and she began to be one with the people in the group. Even if she needed to push them away softly to take a peep, despite everything she didn't stop since she needed to comprehend what this hubbub was about. Following a couple of moments, she officially made sense of the reason.

A man with anchor gray hair was amidst the group. He had brilliant eyes that checked around the room as he kept on buttoning his shirt. His hair was still somewhat wet, perhaps this additional up the factor of engaging quality to certain young ladies. He truly resembled a person who just left the shower, and that was what he likely was right now. He may have woke up late, or he ended up showering excessively long. Nobody could truly tell, except if they asked him themselves.

She concentrated on him for a minute. A pompous smile all over, two red clips that was put on his hair… He appeared to be exceptionally well-known. Particularly that he had golden eyes that resembled her closest companion from her old school.

…

…

…

_**Hold up a moment- IT WAS HIM! **_

He had the same eyes and his hair was way too similar. But, he stepped up incredibly in her point of view. He had no eye bags under his eyes, and his typical grimace was supplanted with a smile. His hair avoided his face, and damn-she didn't recollect him looking this alluring before. Perhaps it was only her, or it could have been that he changed such a great amount in two or three months… But for what reason would he not tell her that he was going to Totsuki?

"Ruru?" She mumbled his name however it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. "Atitarn! Kaoru! Ruru!" She shouted to him more intensely and the man's smile vanished as he attempted to discover the person who called his name. "On your right side!" She revealed to him the directions, and he soon spotted her from the crowd.

"Oh! Sae!" He responded to her and he finally finished buttoning his shirt. "Okay, show is over. You all may look away now and focus on the exam coming soon." He raised his arm and started chuckling. "Maybe if you get to know me better, you can have the VIP seats." He teased and the person who remembered him felt her jaw drop. Was this really the friend she had in middle school? He walked over to her and started putting his hands in his pockets. "You called me?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to Totsuki!" She pointed out and he just started chuckliing. "I thought you were going to do something to do with music. I didn't expect you to be here… You said that you despised cooking. Now you're here on Totsuki Culinary School and you didn't even tell me." She made to keep her voice to a minimal so the people around wouldn't hear their discussion, except if they went near them.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you.I wanted to but I really did forget. Despised cooking, yes. That I did- used to." He clarified his side before smiling. "But my love for cooking came back once I read some notes my mother wrote years ago… and my passion for cooking regained the moment I cooked that one time for you. Things can change overtime, you know?"

There was silence between the two and they could just hear different candidates conversing with each other and Masae raised her hand to put it on his shoulder."Whatever your choice is, I hope it makes you happy. Because I sure am happy that I have a chance to still see my friend daily!" She gave him an embrace and he moved back a bit before he began petting her head.

"Clingy as always. But we should stop being all mushy and think about the exam we're taking." Kaoru expressed as he concentrated on the table before them. "We don't know the person who'd be testing us and we should know what they want from us before we start thinking of other things." He snickered before he looked to the course of the kitchen. "Since I would prefer not to fail anybody once more."

She just turned out to be tranquil and she gave him a little pat on the back. "I know you got this, Ruru." She answers and he just glances back at her for a minute and smiled.

"I know you got this as well, Sae."

After a while, there was somebody who came in the room and everybody turned quiet as they recognized a male who had short dim hair and sharp eyes. He even had a business clothing that made him look much professional.

"Damn he be looking good for a man in his adulthood."

"This isn't the moment to be saying this, Ruru."

A great number of students stayed in their place as they concentrated on the man before them. He looked serious as he took a look at every one of the crowd inside the room and he started talking. "If you think you can't do it, I think it's best to leave now because from here on out- it will only be tougher. I will not tolerate any kind of failure."

A few people surged out of the test area and Masae felt heart beat getting faster. While her friend may have just felt confused. "First Seat when he graduated and a very well known person… He even has Totsuki Resort high on the best hotels in the whole world." She clutched her chest firmly and before Kaoru could inquire as to whether she was okay, her eyes started to spark in enthusiasm and there was a smile that demonstrated assurance in spite of the beads of perspiration dribbling all over. "He's the judge, and he will be the one to let us know whether we'll pass or not."

"I expected you to be nervous, but here you are grinning like a madman. I like that." He pointed out yet he proceeded with gaze at the bulky man in front of them as faced passed him to rush outside. They didn't want to face him, but Kaoru was daring enough to remain on his spot.

"_**Sometimes, I want to think nervousness is nothing but excitement. It works."**_ She reacts before tying her hair up to a bun. "I made a promise to myself. I will graduate from Totsuki. This is only the first trial, I can't be nervous now."

"That's my middle school friend." He punched her playfully on the arm and he began to see how void the spot became. "Wow, amazing. From around 100 student we're down to 10. Nice. More ingredients for us."

There were just 10 students left including Kaoru and Masae and Gin kept on looking to see if there was any other person who'd come in- after a minute, nobody returned so he concluded that they were going to formally begin. "Good morning, I am Gin Dojima and I will decide if you will be passing." He welcomed the people who stayed. "Welcome to Totsuki, but I can't reassure all of you that you'll all be able to pass." He reminded them and started clarifying more insights regarding Totsuki. "To go to the most important part, I have to remind all of you that this is an entrance exam that will determine if you'll be able to enter this school. All you have to do is cook a dish and present it to me. I will determine your worth and see if you have it in you to pass the standards of Totsuki."

_**"The main ingredient will be tomatoes. Are there any questions?" **_

A single person from the group raised her hand and it was no other than Masae. She needed to ask a few points before making a dish. "It is safe to say that we are allowed to make anything, Mister Dojima?"

"As long as you use the main ingredients, you are allowed to use anything." He advised her and she still didn't place down her hand. "Is there any more questions you have to ask?"

"Since you're our examiner, we need to know whether you have any allergies. Chefs do need to know whether there is anything in the dish that can hurt their customers before cooking."

She may have asked odd questions in other people's eyes, but that was what usually happened in her diner. She would ask the customers if they had any allergies so she could switch up the ingredients a bit so the customer would be satisfied with the food without any problems.

"I have no allergies." He addressed her questions, however even he was amazed by her thought even before she started cooking. Regularly, students will finish up cooking their best dish without asking the judges so they could really demonstrate their potential capacities. "So you don't have to adjust anything in your dish."

"Noted!" She smiled sweetly before setting her hand down. "Those are all my questions, Mister Dojima. Thank you for answering!"

He just nodded his head before glancing around. "Are there any more questions?" After some time of silence, nobody else chose to talk up. "You may begin cooking now."

Kaoru slapped the back of Masae delicately before he went to his own work place. "Good luck. I believe in in you." He didn't appear that he felt any sort of negative feeling since he was caught up with grinning as he left. It was a remarkable inverse with individuals who started rushing to work stations and cooking with a rapid speed.

Masae couldn't react to him since she went to her zone so she could begin cooking. There were a few notes to take with regards to a diner- the first is the customers needs and wants- you should be sure to satisfy them. Second was to never let them wait. People who go in a diner usually look for a quick and cheap meal that also had a pretty good quality- but in her case, it was always high quality.

As far as she knows- her family diner has never disappointed a customer, and she wasn't going to disappoint somebody today.

* * *

The first thing she did was get a couple of ingredients and cooking utensils, wash it and make sure that they were all properly arranged on her table. She made sure her hands were clean and she only focused on her dish. If there were any thoughts that invaded her mind, she'd just have to kick it out of her head for now.

She already what she going to make, and didn't even take a minute to think on what she could possibly make. People would have thought to make it something like a sauce for a pasta if they specialized in Italian Cuisine, maybe ingredients for a burger in American Cuisine, or maybe even use it as a main ingredient in tapa if they specialized in Spanish Cuisine- but why would she go further to a different country if she thought that a single Greek dish would already be enough?

It didn't help that the dish literally had the word tomato in it. So it would be quite impossible to think of a different dish. In this dish- tomatoes weren't use as a hors d'oeuvre, an extra fixing or a fixing it was truly the principle dish.

She shopped every one of the ingredients in extraordinary speed and she ensured that it all had precise cutting. Every one of her cuts were exact and it wasn't an unexpected thing that she had everything completed in a short measure of time. She even begun grating some red onions, and even that didn't take her over a moment to do. The thing was, the dish wasn't absolutely vegetables-yet it had two or three herbs as well. The striking herbs were spearmint and basil. Additionally, there was some salt and pepper to make the dish have a perfect mixture of flavors.

Her whole area emitted the scent of a nice combination of herbs and vegetables, and she wasn't even done yet. A couple of people who were taking the same exam as her noticed the scent that smelled refreshing, and even they had to admit it was a bit distracting. The aroma in the room felt fresh, but that was probably because of the main ingredient… but the smell of herbs had the chance to actually enter the room.

The ingredients may have been prepared, however she wasn't done yet. Despite everything she needed to kneaded the ingredients together. She didn't require a food processor, all she required was her hands. She pulled up her sleeves and started mixing the blend with her exposed hands. She was a chef that has held a raw dead animal, at that point vegetables being kneaded was nothing to her. She kept on doing this to ensure every one of the juices of the tomato left and was added to the remainder of the ingredients.

Seeing the juices itself stream out and spread through the bowl was an indication that she progressed. She watched it for a minute, and once she realized it was better than enough, she chose to include flour while mixing it. She was doing it gradually to ensure that consistent and thick. Once she realized that it it was perfect, she decided to place the ingredients away for a moment to wash her hands.

Even if she thought it could have been better if she could have placed it in a fridge for a day- but she did this before, and the taste of the ingredients were still as marvelous as ever. If it stayed in a fridge for a day, it would taste twice as better but she had no choice.

A few seconds passed, and she started seeing that there were people gazing at her, yet they turned away when she attempted to look at their eyes. She just focused around her own dish, not caring of what they were thinking about her. In the event that they were actually chefs, they'd preferably be concentrating on their own work, not the general population around them… They weren't there to defeat one another or realize who's best-they were there to pass.

_**But people who owned restaurants had their goals elsewhere, huh?**_

A life in a diner was being humble. Her objective was to make individuals around her comfortable so they could wish to return the future- not influencing individuals to eat there just once and never return again. What she needed to see were the happiness of the clients, not the cash on the table. She didn't require the position of a 5 star business, all she needed was to be a 5 star in the memories of the the people who ate in her eatery.

A life in a diner was being humble. Her objective was to make individuals around her comfortable so they could wish to return the future- not influencing individuals to eat there just once and never return again. What she needed to see were the happiness of the clients, not the cash on the table. She didn't require the position of a 5 star business, all she needed was to be a 5 star in the memories of the the people who ate in her eatery.

Wealth never decided somebody's abilities, nor did it ever decide somebody's aptitudes. So she didn't comprehend why her objectives were not the same as the people who worked in a restaurant.

The ingredients already seemed settled, and she was relieved that it already looked like it was ready to be cooked. She turned on the fire of the stove and she started to place the cooking oil on the skillet. She made sure that it would be enough to cover the deep pan until the bottom area. She had to wait for a couple of minutes to make sure it would be in a high temperature.

Putting her hand somewhat over the dish made her sure that it was sufficiently hot. When she was done, she dropped a tablespoon of the mixture on the pan until it was filled. Now, she had to wait again until she could flip to fry the other side.

She took the little chance to look at her friend who was mixing something with a charming aroma. It just took her a sniff to realize it was from him. At first, herbs was the predominant aroma in the room other than the tomato- however at this point, the fragrance the was truly getting up to speed quick was spice.

Kaoru didn't turn away from his prepatation at any rate once amid the entire time- and even the judge observed it. He wasn't talking at all either, not even to himself. Maybe he was examining each time he made a single move, and he could as of now tell that he would really be a chef. He couldn't have cared less about the people peeping at his dish or notwithstanding attempting to call his attention as a filthy move- he didn't face them.

He quit mixing for a minute to include some tofu and he started to unsettle the dish a bit, and he was demonstrating that he was watchful with his dish. He sat tight again for several minutes, now humming something as he tapped his fingers on the table as he paused. He wasn't occupied by anything or anybody and all his focus was on the dish and nothing else.

At the point when Gin began to watch the remainder of the students who wished to study in Totsuki. He saw that some were excessively bustling taking a look at different dishes and contrasting themselves with other-and it demonstrated the absence of trust in their expertise. If you were someone who compared yourself, doesn't that mean that you weren't confident enough in what you make? He was able to learn that because of the several years he's been in the cooking industry.

When he turned his head to the opposite side, he saw that the female with a flower on her hair was nearly done- she was now setting some on her plate and placing extra things to make it look more creative. From her questions and from her gaze that she provided for him when they had a short conversation, he recognized flame the flame in her eyes and she showed that maybe she was prepared even before she began cooking. She had the ability to catch his eye as a result of her questions and by flaunting her ability in her specialty without hesitation.

He believed that he shouldn't be impressed just yet. He needed to have a taste of their dish before really saying his actual opinion on them. He quit thinking about the two people who took the test that he got his eyes on once somebody approached his table.

_**"Hello, take a bit of the first dish I've made for my family restaurant! It's a smash hit, even!"**_

* * *

Once Masae was finished with her preparation, she lifted the plate off the table and she was in shock when somebody left the spot appearing as though he was in grief. She accepted the person fizzled and she bit her bottom lip before loosening up herself. She will do this. She's going to pass this.

She started walking to the judging area and she settled the dish on his table.

_**"Good day, Mister Dojima. I present to you my dish." **_

Gin saw this was the same girl who was at that completing her plating. He saw that the dish she introduced were deep fried, and it was pleasantly organized with a herb over the dish. "Good morning. Express your name and say something regarding your dish." He had to know this so he could take a glimpse at the foundation of her character by the application form that was given to him.

"Masae Milas." She presented herself. "I've chosen to make a dish that is known in my country, and it's called Tomatokeftedes. In other words, Tomato Fritters." She introduced her dish and he picked up a fork.

"Restaurant Valri, as said in your application form."

"Yes, sir. I am from that restaurant." She affirmed. "It's a diner that centers around Greek sustenance." She hoped that he wouldn't respond to the diner part, yet he just nodded his head, accepting what she said.

"How about we check whether this would be sufficient to make you pass your test."

He poked the tomato fritter with his fork and he smelled the fragrance of the tomato which began to spread by one single poke... It felt like he was in a farm filled with vegetables. The smell of onions and herbs before long pursued. By the fragrance alone, he realized that she had attempted to perfect this art for quite a while.

Be that as it may, the aroma of the dish wouldn't decide whether she passed, it would be the taste. He took a chomp from her dish, and her heart hustled when he did. She hung tight for his reaction. He shut his eyes as he kept chewing. The external part of the dish was crunchy, and it was so brittle- however that was something worth being thankful for. He could actually feel the crispy part of the dish dissolve in his mouth as the taste spread in his mouth.

She had the capacity to draw out the best of tomatoes and its juices. It was clear that the dominant ingredient and the other ingredients just uplifted its flavor. The spearmint had the capacity to make the taste feel new to the tongue, the basil may have been peppery however it was likewise minty-yet it enabled him to taste her dish better, making the past dish he simply had from the other student evaporate in his tongue. He could now just taste only hers.

By one simple dish that required no side dishes or sauce- he previously felt himself situated in a spot somebody would called utopia for nature. There were plants wherever he looked and at any bearing he saw it was peaceful. This was the true place people needed if they wanted to see the world bloom to a better place.

He took another bite of her dish, and another-and he chose to give out certain words to her. "This dish splendidly joined all ingredients together. It mixed parts of nature and created an imagination of freshness and serenity." He wasn't an person to lie, and he was more of a straightforward person. "It's a dish that I would think have been ordinary, however some way or another you improved it than I anticipated. It was a lovely dish generally and I can envision it fulfilling your customers."

She bowed, feeling a smile forming on her face. "Thank you very much, Mister Dojima. I am glad you said this about my dish." She stopped bowing for a minute and he just seen that in spite of the caring look all over, she never seemed as though she would back down.

"If there are any other improvements that you could make-" He needed to test her abilities out, even in talking. _**"What will it be?"**_ He was at that point sufficiently fulfilled with her dish, and he realized that he was right about her skills. Yet, there was one more test she needed to take-and it is if she would acknowledge opportunity to get better. She was fitted to be in Totsuki by ability alone, yet in the event that she can't deal with her mistakes or any studies to improve her dish, she wouldn't almost certainly remain for long.

"I would have prefered to let the mixture to stay for a day inside the refrigerator." She answered to him genuinely. "If it had stayed, it would have been better. But my main goal is to finish this dish in the given time with the highest quality possible in that span of time." She conceded what was absent. If given a chance, I would give you this dish again- but in its maximum potential."

He listened to her words and to him- she had the correct answer. "Masae Milas, was it?"

"Yes, Mister Dojima."

He stepped her paper and she felt her heart stop for a second since he officially settled on his choice.

"_**Welcome to Totsuki and be sure not to fail me or my decision."**_

When she left the structure, she started curling up on the passageway entryway with tears in her eyes. "Oh god... I did it! I did it!" She secured her mouth as she shouted this to herself. She took a look at the rundown of suggestions that was given to her by her judge, and she just put it in her bag. "Now I need to wait until-"

A male pushed the entryway open and chose to glance around "There you are, Sae!"

"So- what's the outcome?" She was interested to hear what was the aftereffect of her friend in expectations they will become classmates again and he just flashed a smile.

"He enjoyed my Tomato Curry with Tofu and disclosed to me my last name was familiar to him. Odd." He chuckled yet he wrap his arm over Masae. "So everything finished well, and Totsuki be prepared." She didn't have to hear him state it straightforwardly, she definitely realized that he passed the test by this time.

"I won't come up short for Sir Dojima and his choices. So I gotta remain here till I graduate, huh?"

Masae ended up giggling but held the hands of Kaoru.

_**"We'll graduate… We'll graduate together!" **_

This single day was what decided the fate of these two... and their future was to remain in Totsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you so much to PastelNight for the kind review! I'm also so happy that you love them! And you'll get to see the rest soon-! _**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!_**

* * *

A few people started showing up set up, conversations were heard all over the place and it was loaded up with blended subjects.

_**Just like a dish. Conversations that were a mix of everything.**_

The students were prepared for the opening ceremony, yet there were two other individuals not with the group. These were the students who were able to pass the entrance exam.

A male inclining in nearer to hear the words more clearly… The words of both the headmaster and the "number one" of their generation.

The voice of the headmaster was of a fairly elderly person who sounded solid and stern… It appeared that his discourse gave inspiration yet a warning. Totsuki was a top school, all things considered. It wouldn't be that simple to pass. Everybody realized that.

"Did you hear that? Just 20 percent get the chance to pass?"

"... I heard it, Ruru… " Anxiety was soaking in the brain of Masae, her body started to shake. "I heard it well. Really well."

Kaoru frowned at his companion before rolling his eyes. "I'm the one in particular who gets the chance to see you like this, huh? Your anxious side. A side that you try your best to cover up. Please, you were really positive about the dish you made… You're simply going to say stuff in front of them… You did that before!"

"But-! Initial introduction is different!" She defended. "We… We're in a prestigious school, the mistake may be judgmental… One misstep I'm doomed."

He smiled at her before flicking her forehead. "Nah. You'll do well. Trust me."

Rather than concentrating on the discourse, he did all that he could to quiet down his companions with words. He tensed up once he heard an alternate voice. "Gracious, she sounds beautiful. Most likely the best of this generation, yes? Damn, she should be the top one in my heart."

"..."

"I'm joking, joking! In any case, she doubtlessly seems like an excellent lady. Ah yes, make me shudder in that chilly tone!"

He peeped for a bit to see the presence of the female. "Bob cut, glasses, green hair and red eyes… She's extremely lovely. I wish I caught her name."

"That's all I need to say for this year. Thank you very much." The lady who he described fixed her glasses before stepping out of the stand- a pokerface as her expression did not change.

"_Thank you, Nene Kinokuni! That's the top 1 of the 91st Generation!"_

"... Nene Kinokuni... Her name! Pretty as well." He dreamily sighed. "How flawless."

"Quit acting like that-!"

Wait… that means…

_**They were next.**_

The petite young lady felt her heart beat quickly against her chest. If something, she felt as though her stomach was turning with apprehension and she may have needed to pull out "I… " She swallowed before shutting her eyes shut. "I can't… do this."

"Stop that negative frame of mind, I'm going first in any case." The man before her turned around. "You may have forgotten, my surname's first letter is before yours." He stuck his tongue out.

"I-I know!" She tinkered with her brown hair. "In any case, after you- I'll be next. It doesn't have that a lot of an effect, Ruru."

"Listen, it's not going to be that awful." Suddenly, the young lady feels the taller man unsettle her hair. "Simply state your name, reveal to them some things about yourself and possibly your fantasy." He stopped ruffling her hair and she started fixing it. "Don't cha stress, I got your back." He finger gunned at her before he confronted the stage. "Our signal is coming."

She held a full breath before exhaling loudly. "Good luck, Ruru." A little grin framed on her lips before he looked at her for certain seconds.

"Thank you."

_ "These people will be your new schoolmates- Let's welcome them!" _

With this, the man who was designated "Ruru" stepped forward. The ball was in his court to talk. He shone in certainty, while his companion who was still behind the stage was watching his entrance.

"Hello students of Totsuki. Kaoru Atitarn is the name of yours truly." He poked the microphone, making sure that it worked. Good. It was working. "I might have just entered the school today, but I do believe that I will be able to reach your standards if it were for me to enter. I truly wish that we will all work together to pass with flying colors. Pleasant to meet you all, and I hope that you have an amazing day." He took a step backward before taking a bow.

Through the tone of his voice, and even his gaze it was very simple to advise that he was accustomed to talking before an enormous number of individuals. Certainty and a beguiling grin really grabbed the eye of certain individuals. He appeared such a refined man as well!

A few seconds, after the fact he chose to return to his companion. "You did incredible!" She praised him before he had a timid smile gradually showing up all over. "That was casual and short… It went really well!"

"Stop that. Stop concentrating on me, Sae. It's your turn to sparkle." He goes behind the female before pushing her so she could reveal herself.

"W… Wah?"

"Hit it!"

The young lady tensed up the minute she saw the group. A wide range of various individuals however there was one thing in common- they were all gazing at her. She swallowed and gripped her hands. That was one approach to quiet herself down, she'd effectively given the twisting on her stomach a chance to vanish!

"Try not to stress, ya got this!" That was unquestionably Kaoru's voice, yet she trusted that she was the only one in particular who heard it. She needs to… trust his words.

She breathed out before strolling to the microphone, and her eyes shut before saying whatever else. Would she be able to do this right?

"Thank you for allowing me to speak in front of the crowd." She bowed her head slightly after she looked at the headmaster. "And thank you to the audience, who will give some time to listen to my speech." She may not have noticed herself looking confident, but some people do think she was. "I may have entered Totsuki only recently, but I can already say that there will be several challenges before I graduate. But please give yourselves a hand of applause for being here as of the moment!"

She never expected the crowd to follow what she said, but they actually did follow… What a surprise.

"You went through several obstacles to be standing in the place where you are right now, and that's already a step closer to your dream. Hopefully, we all reach our dreams. I believe in every single one of you. So let's go through these last school years and make ourselves proud. Once again, thank you to everyone- I am Masae Milas, ready to serve." She placed the microphone back before smiling.

She came back to her original spot and inside a couple of moments, she felt somebody hold her hand.

"Well?"

"You did absolutely… great!" The nudge Kaoru gave may be a bit strong but Masae couldn't help but laugh. "Damn! I knew you'll go beyond my expectations but still-! My best friend is the absolute best!" He cheered for her and she had to slap him delicately on the back for him to stop acting like such.

"Thank you… I didn't expect a lot of either… " She inclined toward her companion, before twisting her own hair with her fingers. "I may have said too much… And I sounded so familiar to them and-!"

"Sh!" He set his pointer finger on her nose. "You did well. Don't overthink it."

"… Fine."

The golden eyes of Kaoru shone in delight. "Great! I hope you know this officially marks our life in Totsuki."

"Closer."

"You need me to draw nearer? My, on the off chance that you need me to ki-"

"You realize what I mean." She gave a not so amused gaze at him before he cocked his head a bit. "I meant… I'm getting closer to my dream."

"Trust me, you'll achieve it sometime in the not so distant future."

"My dream is that I'll be able to see myself worthy to own the restaurant… Being in Totsuki makes me closer to that dream… I'm really happy."

_**"We'll all achieve our dreams someday, and I hope you'll be proud of yourself again."**_

A grin started shaping all over once more. "Hopefullly… "

Following a couple of minutes of talking, they started to see somebody in explicit taking a gander at them…

A similar young lady from previously.

Her appearance was equivalent to previously, and she kept on gazing at the two new students. She believed she had some responsibility as the top one of the generation, and she wanted to remain in a good reputation.

"You need to go to your cooking classes soon." She obtusely expressed. There was no trace of feeling in the tone of her voice either, and this made Masae grin anxiously - however Kaoru had a wide smile all over.

"The pretty lady who talked some time back!" He declared, his brilliant eyes sparkling in pleasure. This got her in astonishment.

"... What?"

"Listen up here, pretty face. No need to be all bashful, you clearly are a wonder!" He observed how her eyes augmented as he called her by that name… And the compliments coming in? She definitely did not expect that either. "Warm shaded eyes that strike me like ice, that is brilliant. It's better up close-"

He felt a hard bump as an afterthought as the young lady alongside him at last started talking. "Yes, Kinokuni-san! We'll go to classes soon, don't stress-!" She attempted to change the subject and the lady who reminded them to go to classes started unwinding.

She fixed her glasses, a redden shade on her cheeks. It happened in light of the fact that it was out of the blue… And nobody was the sort to express that to her face without hesitation, she'd frequently overlook them or escape quickly. "Okay… However, since this is your first day, do you need me to lead you around?"

"What a decent offer! How can I possibly decline it?" He smiled before winking. "It would be decent of you to lead us around, we didn't have a visit yet."

"In the event that that is alright with you, obviously !"

"It is." She closed her eyes before turning around- so she could bring them to their classroom. "Atitarn and Milas, was it?" She brought up their names and they only showed a positive response. "I don't mind… We'll be going to the same classroom, afterall."

"Same classroom?" Masae mumbled and she connected the dots in her head. "W-We're classmates with you? Ahhhh-! I hope we'll be good friends-! I'll try my best to be a good classmate-!"

"First day and I get to know this great news? Damn, this is amazing already."

_**Now… this will truly be the start of their days in Totsuki.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you so much to NinaMinou for her review! Honestly, you may ship what you want because for the whole time if First Year, the ships are open-ended! I do hope you enjoy the story though!  
_**

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write and making the other characters of the generation show up!

* * *

A step inside the school building and they've already noticed a couple of people walking to their classrooms. Each individual had different features, and most likely different specialties. A grin was forming on the face of the male as he quietly nudged Masae.

She didn't even bat an eye from the top 1 of their generation, even with a couple of movements that Kaoru did to catch her attention. "Ruru, we're supposed to listen to her. Stop that…" She sighed softly as she began walking faster to catch up to Nene Kinokuni.

_**Nene Kinokuni, the top 1 of their generation, is actually their classmate…**_

It was a shock. A heart stopper. She wouldn't have expected this… But who knows? Maybe being her classmate was lucky… She wouldn't be able to tell until there was actual experience. First-hand experience.

After a couple of locations passed by them as Nene continued to give them brief information about each one of them- she paused for a moment and gestured to a classroom. "This is going to be our classroom for the day. Please take note about its location."

Masae nodded her head before smiling brightly. "Thank you for the tour, Kinokuni-san! Hopefully we'll be good classmates for the rest of the year!" She smiled brightly before bowing, which was a usual sign of a thankful gesture in Japan.

"Aww, aren't you a darling, Miss~! Being nice enough to give us a tour and the universe allowing us to be classmates! That sounds like fate trying to pull us together." He walked up to Nene, before holding her hand and bringing it near his lips. "My-"

Before he could continue his lovely speech, he was pulled away by his best friend. "What he means to say is that you're a wonderful person and he's thankful for your kindness." She pinched his side which caused him to freeze up. "Right, Ruru?"

"Perhaps." A nervous grin appeared on his face as his left eye began twitching. "Quit that."

Nene only blinked in response before nodding her head. She was able to ignore the flirtatious gestures Kaoru did to her just at that moment, but it was most likely because class was going to start very soon. "It's almost time for class." She muttered. "Welcome to the class, Atitarn and Milas." She slid the door open and for a moment everyone turned quiet.

All eyes were focused on the woman who entered the classroom, and a couple of the people in class began fixing everything- from themselves to even the things on the table. A lot of them seemed to respect her presence but what did they expect? She was the top one after all. Masae peeped from the door, feeling her heart pounding again.

God, she gave her speech just a moment ago! She should feel confident in talking to them! If she didn't feel confident, how could they get closer-

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I believe you know me already." A grin popped on his face as he placed his hand on his chest before winking. "Kaoru Atitarn, a pleasure to meet you in person." Of course he'd be the first one to present himself once again. "I can't wait to know all of you and remember all of your attractive faces and remarkable dishes! It's a delight to be classmates with all of you."

Of course _**he**_ would say that.

People began whispering to each other, but they seemed to be delighted over his words… Well, he was someone who always knew how to get attention in a good manner. So this was no surprise. He turned his head to the other new student before chuckling. "It's your turn to give a good second impression! The floor is yours."

Masae felt her heart drop and she just walked in the classroom. "I believe I said everything needed in the speech… But yes, it is nice to meet all of you!" She smiled at all of them, hiding the inner anxiety she had. "Let's reach our dreams together!"

Her classmates only smiled back at her… Well, the new students don't seem too problematic. They seem to be kind and there wasn't any sign of red flags in them.

Nene closed the door before staring at them. "You may sit anywhere you want." She began walking away to a table. "I don't need to tour you around, I believe you can do everything yourself." Silently, she placed all her things down and the two transfer students only thanks her once again.

"Hey Sae, want to be beside each other?" Kaoru smiled at her before offering his hand. "You probably need someone you know for the first day." Once he said this, she only laughed slightly before shaking her head.

"I can be beside you, but no need to hold my hand."

They walked to an empty table and they settled their bags down, but they both ended up jumping up the moment someone was behind them when they finished.

A cheerful person, clearly. His eyes closed but a smile on his face, and he could perfectly be described as a kind of sunshine. He was just so noticeable and he certainly gave the vibe of bright… He even said his own name to them. "I'm Isshiki Satoshi! Welcome to Totsuki, Atitarn and Milas!"

Yeah, he certainly was someone who seemed more of the happier side. "Thank you for the warm welcome, Isshiki-san." Masae could only return the happy upfront he showed, feeling pretty relieved that the person they first met after Nene had this kind of personality. Maybe Totsuki wasn't nerve wracking compared to the warnings her father gave.

"Aren't you a kind one? I feel like I'm blinded by the sun with such a bright smile and the warm feelings surrounding me." Kaoru chuckled before leaning on the table. "Thank you for such a nice greeting, I hope this kind of atmosphere remains between us."

A laugh came from the man who they only met, but he opened his eyes revealing a pair of cyan. "Believe me, it would probably remain!" He was certainly more on the nicer side, and Kaoru offered him a hand shake.

God, Kaoru always found it easy to make friends. He's just a natural at this! It was quite the opposite of what he was in middle school. But this was a good thing! Masae only found herself smiling as she began relaxing. Totsuki might be a hard school, but the hard work will be worth it…

_**It will be worth it.**_

She could achieve her dreams once she graduates and be the head chef of her family diner. That was her dream, but she still had to graduate, take a few Greek dish studies after graduation, and beat her father and-

Oh right! She had a couple of flyers for her diner stuffed in her bag!

She began looking inside the bag which she brought and began fiddling with it for a bit. She has to do this for her diner to get more customers! It was famous in her place, but having more people from different places would be wonderful!

Isshiki continued to talk to him, and their conversations seemed to change from personal questions to birthdays and… soap? Until cooking specialties and their favorite dish. It was a lively conversation. Kaoru began looking at Nene, gesturing for her to come closer to join in the conversation but she only shrugged- wanting to focus on what was going to happen next and clear her mind.

"I still have tasks to do, Atitarn."

"Aww, Ruby Gemstone Eyes yet so cold~ Maybe we can talk about other things later!"

Isshiki began laughing at his words. "I'm sorry! She prefers studying and preparing ahead more than usual conversations, she wants to continue being the top of the generation!" He informed Kaoru who attempted to invite her over. "She's always been a hard worker, but trust me- everything she does pays off."

"Hard work is the key to everything, talent alone can't always bring you to your dream." Masae suddenly joined in the conversation, a couple of papers on her grip. "Trust me, I know!"

Kaoru clapped his hands together. "Yes, join our get-to-know-each-other group!" He grinned and she shook her head, a smile still on her face.

"Soon. I have to do my promise to myself first!" Happiness shone in her eyes and his eyes widened for a moment before softening. "I'll be back soon to join in the conversation! Hold on for a second!" He noticed how much joy she had in her words, but it must be something to do with her family business.

Isshiki was surprised to see her hand a paper to him, but he took it to read the details printed on it. His eyes were focused on the flyer before a small smile appeared on his face. If she was honest, she was afraid of a negative reaction from him, but she wanted to believe he was a kind person and not all people from prestigious families would react in that kind of manner… Right?

"You want me to come here?"

Her chest tightened, hoping her response to that question wouldn't cause any kind of scene. "I won't force you, it's your choice." She hugged the flyers to her chest. "You see, my family restaurant is very special to me… And it would be nice knowing that even the most excellent chefs in the future would actually respect it and love the food there."

Kaoru only became quiet, as he observed their interaction. He's eaten there several times, and certainly- it wasn't ordinary. The food tasted heavenly and out of this world, it had the ability to make someone recall experience or awaken their imaginations- it brought out history and dedication, lover and even compassion! The craft of the restaurant wasn't ordinary, it was beyond that.

Someone should try to eat before judging anything about it, and if her heard anything with their judgmental mouths, he'd have no choice but to stand up against them.

_**Luckily, it wasn't time yet.**_

"That's amazing! Of course I'll come!" Isshiki read further details about the restaurant. "Greek Specialty and a special surprise in the menu for each day? That's really interesting! I've never really had too much Greek foods before, but I'm excited to taste what your family can come up with!"

Masae's eyes lit up, a smile on her face. "Will you? Will you, really? That makes me so happy! Trust me, Papa's cooking will be the best Greek dish you'll taste in your whole life! Until I beat him, of course! I'll be sure to be greater than him before taking over the restaurant! But we won't disappoint your excitement!"

Kaoru sighed softly before replacing his worried expression with his usual smirk. "Oh? Perhaps she didn't need my help to make a friend?" He joked around before she began pouting. "I'm kidding! I knew you could do it yourself!" He raised his arms before laughing. "But hey Isshiki, you're a really nice man!"

"Am I? You're pretty nice yourself!" He complimented back and Kaoru crossed his arms before chuckling.

"Flattering me, now are we? Perhaps I'm nice, but it's easy to be outshined by such a stunning sun!"

She could finally feel a bit calmer, and it was pretty surprising that her first time doing this in such a prestigious school would end up going smoothly.

"What is this all about?"

"Oh Miss Kinokuni~ Such a wonderful time to see a blessing sent from the gods above."

"... I prefer it if you'd answer my question."

"Is that a blush, perhaps?"

"No."

Masae silently handed her the flyer to answer the question. "It was just me sharing my family restaurant details…" She bowed her head slightly. "I usually did this in my old school, and sometimes I do it randomly on the streets… I just want to tell people the story of my restaurant, but I allow the food to do the talking."

Nene read the first few lines, and her eyes widened for a second… She was from a diner? Well… That was a surprise. However, she did believe that no person would pass the entrance exam through pity, they could only pass through their pure skill. Beyond a hundred of students from different schools took the entrance exam, and only a few would pass.

Her passing such a great trial wasn't out of sheer luck. Nene was more mature than to think of that.

She began eyeing Masae, who seemed to be waiting for a reaction from her. She kept her poker face, and she began talking. She was an individual who knew better than the rest, and she knew how to handle things better than several people in this school. "Perhaps I can come if I have time."

She'd prefer tasting it herself than to judge right off the bat.

"Alright! Just do it if you have time, Kinokuni-san! I know you're busy, and I can understand why." Masae was still happy with her response and Nene only nodded her head. She may have been raised in a diner, but her personality was much better than a couple of students in Totsuki…

"Anyway now that you're here, Miss Kinokuni! Why don't we have a chit-chat? I would love to know you more!"

As time passed by, Kaoru was actually able to have a conversation with Isshiki and Nene as Masae was still clutching the flyers, thinking of who else to talk to. Suddenly, she heard a voice from elsewhere as a flyer slipped out of her grasp because someone grabbed a paper.

"Woah, what's this about?"

A man with a mix of two hair colors joined in the seemed to be a jolly kind of person, and because of his voice and the expressions, it wasn't had to tell that he was more of the loud type. Masae was in shock because someone decided to get it from her instead of her giving it to them unlike usual. "Are you interested to learn more about it? I can give you some-"

"Wait are you serious? You're from a diner?"

Oh… So he was that kind of person, huh? She smiled slightly, but she only hid whatever she was feeling on the inside. "Yes! I am from one. We're one of the most well-known restaurants in that location because-"

"Well known or not, you're still from the usual diner!" He pointed it out while reading the details of the diner out loud and she began freezing up in place. "You see, the usual diner!"

"Usual diner?" She gripped the rest of the flyers she was holding, her grey eyes squinting at him. Why does that sound so degrading from him? It's not a usual diner. It is NOT.

"You know~ The one that sells average food~!" He continued to speak, a grin on his face. He went in closer to her, even striking a pose. She couldn't tell if it was natural in his personality or it was just to evoke her emotions more. _**"Nothing really special~! It's just a diner after all." **_Oh god, those words hurt her greatly. Nothing special?

"... Nothing really special...?" She bit her bottom lip, hoping that she could hold back mixed emotions. "Yes, I might be an average cook." This, she admitted, she never saw herself greatly. "But do not say that generally." She added, feeling her heart ache a bit.

"Oh? You actually admitted it!" The male gasped, a playful expression on his face. "But what do you mean I can't say it generally? Is there something special about it that isn't you?"

She pulled the flyers closer to her, her grip tightening."I'll stay... average, at least for now." She wasn't so special. Calling the diner average was a different story. Her father cooked there. She was too sensitive on the topic, but being called average is as if saying she isn't meant to be where she is. The restaurant being called average is like her aim is nothing but to stay on average, but that was wrong.

He could only stare at her, his expression fading away. She was being more quiet each second and she just placed the flyers away to point at his chest.

"My aim is to be better than my father and HIS cooking is not average." Insult her, sure. Beyond that, don't. Please don't. "So I won't accept your words of calling my beloved diner average. Whoever you are, I won't-" She was cut in the middle of her sentence.

"I can't believe someone is even worse than you, Midget." A man with glasses had a flyer on his hand, as he stared at the male who was currently looking not amused by the whole scene that was happening.

"What the fuck did you say?! I'm better than everyone in this whole damn room!" He protested before the girl placed her hand away, her head looking down. "Listen up, Billionaire bitch, at least I didn't need money to be where I am now, huh?!"

"Money is needed in restaurants and business." The man calmly stated before smirking. "It also requires talent and skills, but I doubt a diner has any money or skills." He placed the paper back on the stack. "Milas, was it? How did you get here, hm? You couldn't have persuaded the judge with money, but your lack of skill wouldn't allow you to be here."

She grew insanely quiet and her eyes closed tightly. So this were the other kind of people in Totsuki? Of course some people with such prestigious lives wouldn't even think that a diner could ever match with them. "... I went here by skill and hard work. The judge was satisfied with my own dish and I did not need money to persuade him, or anything else. My dish spoke for itself."

"Doubt that." He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with that midget, but diners have no difference in the cooking world. It wouldn't last long. No average person would last here, what more of a below average cooking style?"

She refused to look up at them because she already felt the burning of her throat and the tears brimming on her eyes. She thought she was ready for this, but now she knew she might have been wrong. "How many times should I say that my family restaurant is not average? It's far from that." She wiped her tears away quickly. "At least we don't need quality ingredients to ensure it will be good enough to be edible. People like you only fear using cheap ingredients because you know you're incapable of making an excellent dish with it."

"Oh damn, she roasted you."

"Oh? Trying to threaten me? Well at least I know I'm not average. You, on the other hand, believe you are. Yet you believe that your restaurant isn't? Sad that an actual person can worse than a diner closing soon. Know your place in Totsuki, diner-"

"Eizan, that's enough." A familiar voice was heard, and it was obvious from Nene. It was shocking that words from her alone could actually make him quiet. "Also you too, Kuga." She began glaring at the two. "Focus on what will happen in the class today instead of saying such."

"Ah. So you two are those kinds of prestigious bastards?" Suddenly, the usual tone of Kaoru changed, his eyes half-lidded and it was clearly annoyed, maybe even angered. "Do you think degrading someone because of their history makes you a better chef? At least she doesn't need money up her ass or quality ingredients on her tray to cook."

"Now, now! Everyone should calm down!"

The place became quiet and Kaoru only continued to glare at them. "Perhaps Masae could show her worth through a dish. It's a cooking class first, isn't it?" He ruffled the hair of his best friend. "Wouldn't passing a class mean that she was able to beat some people who were expelled before high school even started? Considering the teachers may be more strict?"

"Do you believe in her that much, Atitarn?"

"Believe her that much? Yes- but it's more of I know her enough." Masae finally lifted up her head, turning to Kaoru for a bit. _**"She might call herself average but she's much beyond that." **_

"I can't say much, but she better prove it. Or else Totsuki won't have any choice but to expel her and-" Before he could give another comment, someone butted in the conversation.

"All I know is that she needs more confidence." The blonde man with a mix of brown hair brought up. "If she really wants to be the best and beat her dad, she's gotta gain the guts to say I'm better than you think instead of always bringing up her diner."

"I don't see how you can actually make her confidence improve if you insult her." Nene interjected before rolling her eyes. "But what else do I expect from you?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?! Anyway, whatever! I think that's good enough to prove herself to at least enter Totsuki." He leaned on the table. "Won't prove she's better than me, but who is better than me?"

"Everyone."

"No one asked for your damn opinion, Billionaire Bitch!"

Isshiki laughed nervously before scratching the back of his head. "Apologies for these two, they're usually like this!" He said this to them before Kaoru huffed while Masae only nodded her head a bit.

"Usually like that or not, I'm upset they insulted her."

"Understandable, but-"

The door opened once again, and everyone went back to their place in only a few seconds, thinking it was their teacher- but they noticed a female with black hair and yellow eyes.

"_**Are any of my children arguing?"**_

"No, senpai."

She only looked around before eyeing the two new students for a couple of seconds. "You two are my children now too." She said this without context and the two only smiled nervously.

"Um… Okay, senpai!" In all honesty, Masae did not know how to respond to this, but she noticed how a lot of the students respected this upperclassmen.

"Cool, we have matching eye and hair color somewhat! I believe it's a possibility." The only response Kaoru could give after only three seconds of thinking, but he wondered if it was the right one.

The student who seemed older than them by only a year quietly nodded her head before closing the door and everyone exhaled, finally having the moment of breathing again. "If you weren't arguing that much, nothing like this would happen. You shouldn't waste your time."

A fellow classmate of theirs brought up before sighing. Her purple eyes focused on the group of people who caused a small scene. She was not able to know the whole context, but she did notice that a table was slammed.

"Sorry, Miss. I may be able to apologize through different means tomorrow." Kaoru spoke up before laughing. "I'll control my emotions just for a beautiful woman such as you. Sorry for disturbing you." He apologized before bowing. "I'll make sure to have a better first impression on you tomorrow~!"

Before any conversation started, the door opened once again to reveal the true teacher for the day…

While the first thing that was written on the board without any words being said was "Choose a Cooking Partner".

_**Now, this was a perfect time to make the deal.**_


End file.
